Alone Together
by sazcmc
Summary: Life after the fire is proving to be hard, after the death of one of the Evans twins the group have to try and hide their grief to help the one thats left.Its proving to be very difficult. SEQUAL TO HAPPY TOGETHER
1. Trailor

**Trailor**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
__When you get what you want but not what you need  
__When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
__Stuck in reverse..._

**After the fire, life went downhill for everyone**

Flashes to the two stretchers, one in a body bag.

Shows Ryan laughing

Shows Sharpay smiling at Troy

**And now that the funeral is coming along**

**They have to move on**

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
__When you lose something you can't replace  
__When you love someone but it goes to waste  
__Could it be worse?_

Shows Sharpay wearing all black, a tear trickles down her cheek

Shows Gabriella looking at a picture of Ryan

**Ryans death brought depression on everyone**

Sharpay ran into Ryans bedroom and dived onto the bed, she hugged his pillow and took in his scent.  
"Why did you leave me?!" She sobbed, watching the pillow get wet.  
"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" She repeated

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignight your bones  
__And I will try, to fix you_

**Troy wants to help Sharpay, he wants to be there for her**

"Sharpay please, you need to open up to someone." Troy stepped towards her, she just took a step back.  
"I would open up to Ryan. But Ryans not here is he?!" She said, her voice cracking.  
Troy didn't say anything, he just looked at her.  
_"Is he?!"_ She repeated, although it came out like a pained whisper

_High up above or down below  
__When you're too in love to let it go  
__But if you never try you'll never know  
__Just what you want..._

**Gabriella is trying but she has her own difficulties too**

"Why did you have to die?" She asked holding the picture of Ryan.  
He smiled back out at her, with his blue eyes and white teeth.  
She heaved out a sob and burst into tears.

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignight your bones  
__And I will try, to fix you_

**Sharpay and Gabriella won't open to anyone**

"Sharpay please talk to me..." Troy begged, he was distressed.  
Sharpay shook her head and walked away.

"Gabriella its not good to keep your feelings locked away." Chad said with a worried smile  
Gabriella simply glared at him and walked past him.

**Can they find some sort of comfort in eachother?**

"I think I was in love with him." Gabriella whispered and a tear trickled down her face.  
Sharpay looked at Gabriella dumbfounded.

_Tears stream, down your face  
__When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream, down your face  
__And I_

**What will become of life now Sharpays other side is gone?**

"Sharpay stop the car!" Troy shrieked into the phone.  
"No!" Sharpay said back and spun the wheel around.  
She was going way too fast, the rain beat down against the windscreen.  
She hung up and threw her phone into the backseat.

Gabriella looked at the ground from the height she was standing at, it scared her.  
"I wanna go home...I wanna go home..." She said quietly to herself.  
"Then lets go home." Taylor said from behind her, she turned around and burst into tears.

_Tears stream, down your face  
__I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
__Tears stream, down your face  
__And I_

"Sharpay I love you!" Troy said quickly, looking her in the eye.  
"You what?" She asked quietly.

"Ryan Evans...this is for you." Gabriella whispered and then stood up.  
The audience clapped as she made her way to the stage.

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignight your bones  
__And I will try  
__To fix you_

Sharpay looked in the mirror at her clothes. She had black eyeshadow and thick black eyeliner on, a black long sleeved top and she was wearing a black corset over it with pink straps and tight black jeans.

She glared at the mirror and walked out the room.

**ALONE TOGETHER**

**COMING SOON**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah you wanted it. You got it. Now you know which twin died. Now stay and read to find out what happens next, apart from all that... Enjoy! Its early, so you better be happy about it. :P Its on a slightly darker note than the last but why wouldn't it be after the death of my beloved...Ryan Evans.  
Coop  
XxX**


	2. Funeral

**Funeral**

_They all rushed over to the stretchers, there was Sharpay although she was barely recogniseable. They could only tell it was her by her long blonde hair, and that was all. Gabriella shrieked and burst into tears upon seeing Ryans body bag, Taylor promplty vomited. Chad comforted Taylor and Troy was sure he could feel tears in his eyes. Zeke stood stunned. Troy made to go on the ambulance they were being taken onto but the paramedic stopped him._

_"Sorry man, family only." He said with a sorrowful look._

_"But I'm her best friend!" Troy protested, the paramedic got in the ambulance._

_"Family only." He said and closed the door. The ambulance drove away.

* * *

_

Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror, she was dressed for the funeral. Wearing a black dress to her ankles, it hugged her figure perfectly. She looked at herself bitterly and brushed on dark purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara and no lip gloss, leaving herself looking unfinished. But she didn't care. Her nails were polished black and over her shoulders she wore a thin caridgan, black also. She sighed and heard her bedroom door, in walked her mother with a tear stained face.

"Are you ready?" She sniffed and Sharpay nodded.

"Just one minute." Sharpay replied and her mother went out, she walked over to her bed and sat down, sighing. Next to her she picked up the black handbag and opened it, pulling out her speech and a picture of Ryan and her. Ryan had his arm casually around her shoulder and their heads were together, they were smiling out at the camera. In her mind Sharpay couldn't believe he wasn't even here anymore. It was hard to process, and she didn't want to. She wanted it to be normal even though it would never be normal again. Or this would _become_ normality. Sharpay felt tears in her eyes and forced them away, she didn't want to ruin her make up. It had taken a lot of energy to put it on and the only thing she had to look forward to was that tonight after the funeral she could come home and lie down in Ryans bed, it was the only way she felt close to him. Sharpay put the picture back in her handbag and closed it, she had to be somewhere.

The funeral was big, most of the school went too and even Mrs Darbus showed up. She sobbed through most of the funeral and made more noise than anybody. Sharpay knew that was just like her, it was dramatic and theatrical. Sharpay would do it, if she could but she had a composure to keep. When the time for the speeches came around, her mother was first. Then her father. Then it was her turn, she moved from where she was standing at the very front of the many rows of people and stood up at the platform, right in front of Ryans coffin. It was strange to think that this would be the last time she ever was this close to him, her heart snapped in two. She paused and rested her hand on top of the coffin, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she can do this.

She turned and walked up to the podium, it was a full audience but she had never been afraid of speaking in public. The sea of faces looked up at her and she could even hear whispers.

_"...Ice Queen..."_

_"...Can't even cry..."_

_"...her twin..."_

_"...Ryan...dead..."_

Sharpay was just about to give up, run home and cry her eyes out till she thought she might die herself. Nobody had said Ryan was dead. Nobody, they had said it that he had 'moved on', 'gone to a better place', 'passed'. It was not so blatant as, death. She sniffed, and leaned forward to speak into the mic and was about to say: I'm sorry I can't do this. Then run. But then she saw Gabriella, a tear trickling down her cheek looking up atSharpay with admiration and expectantcy. Sharpay took a deep breath and locked her eyes firmly on hers. She hesitated before let it go.

"Ryan Evans, was a good man. A teenager. He was my twin, my other half. And in many ways my best friend. We leaned on eachother, supported eachother and helped eachother. There was never a time in which I couldn't turn to him. Ryan and I, our last moments were spent in our favourite place too. The schools theatre, its auditorium. I was upset, and he...was helping me. Like he always did." She paused and looked at the surprised faced in the room, _Sharpay Evans? Upset?_ She sniffed and felt a tear trickle down her cold cheek, "I just wish...that I could have helped him the way he always did for me. He was completely selfless and would throw everything, drop it all just to be with me if I needed him. In many ways, he was the perfect twin. The perfect friend. My perfect brother. He was too young to die, and I can't understand how someone...so good, so happy could be torn away from us...so quickly..."

In the end Sharpay trailed off and had to rush down from the podium as her father and a few other relatives walked up and lifted the coffin, Sharpay gasped. Tha twas Ryan in there, that was him and then there would be nothing. He would be gone, six feet under. She blinked away a tear and tried not to think about her already ruined make-u, but that was hard as she was also trying not to think of her twin. Ex-twin.

The coffin was taken into the hearse and Sharpay stayed where she was while everyone else followed, she didn't want to go and see her twin be lowered down into the ground. That is something no twin should ever see. She turned around and walked home. Walking along the road cars slowed and watched her, everyone knew and everyone wanted to see how Sharpay The Ice Queen Evans was handling the situation. She was disgusted by this and glared at every car, it was so disrespectful. Sharpay hated them, she hated Alberquerque. Life was so empty, cold and distant without Ryan. She wanted him here, by her side so he could hold her hand and tell her in his way that everything was gonna be okay. Her heart was breaking. It was funny to think that a week ago she had both Zeke and Troy wanting her, and she had wanted both of them. But now she didn't want anyone. Ever.

* * *

_Sharpay awakened, her eyelieds fluttered open. It had been a day since the fire and she was lucky. She had been told that she had been left with no serious injuries, no broken bones or anything. Only a few scratches and bruises, and a big gash on her forehead but she could easily cover that with her hair._

_"What about Ryan?" She had asked, and thats when everyone had gone silent. Sharpay had known immediately something was wrong, her twin telepathy was going crazy._

_"Ryan...he..." The doctor started, and Sharpay sat up, her head ached._

_"He what?!" She asked in a panic._

_"He didn't make it." The doctor looked at her, he looked sad but she knew he didn't really care that much._

_"You're lying."She said quietly, "You're lying!"

* * *

_

Sharpay remembered when she had found out she didn't believe, not til she had seen the body. And even then it was hard to fully understand and take in. Seeing his body had been the worst experience of her life, they had obviously tried to clean him up but he still didn't look like Ryan. He was all battered and bruised, and pale. He was as white as a sheet and when she had touched him he had been cold. That was when she believed, but she didn't want to. Life wasn't fair she realised as she reached the house. Sharpay slowly closed the door behind her and walked upstairs, almost in a robotic mode. She went down the hallway and opened the door, closing it behind her and taking in the warmth of the room. The smell of _his_ room was always how he smelt. Clean, fresh, aftershave. her heart beat faster as she went forward and lay on the bed, lying her head on the pillow she curled up in his blankets and stayed like that all day.

She wanted to stay like that forever.

* * *

**Hey, I found it really hard writing this. My heart was breaking and I practically cried writing the trailor. I'm such a baby. Lol, enjoy it!**

**Reviewer Time  
**_xBeautifulSoulx__**: Haha thanks, sorry it took so long to get up. Like a month.  
**Angel Of The Starz__**: Yeah, I knew Ryan was gonna die from the moment I wrote the thing. I left it at such a cliffie. Thanks!  
**numbuh550490__**: Have you read the first one? Happy Together?  
**LanaLang79__**: Hahah thank you, you sounded rather hyper. But I hope you enjoy the first chappie!  
**socceroxztroypayroxzgrl__**: Haha thank you so much! I love writing it but it makes me sad. Thanks again though much appreciated!  
**XBeautifulBabe405X__**: Well...not quite suicide galore. CALM DOWN! Lol. Yeah anyway hope you enjoy. Thanks!  
**matau__**: Thanks! Yes, I seemed to think it fitting. Yeah I finally told you all!  
**Zac Efron Obsessed__**: Haha thank you! I'm not gonna say if she does or not!  
**Tammii92__**: I know I'm missing him already...Thanks.  
**zashleyalways__**: Haha thanks very much. Yeah it was a bit wasn't it? Teehee.  
**HSM-HM-TSL-LOVER__**: Haha I cried WRITING it. I nearly cried writing this one, I was so sad. :( Thanks though!  
**charmarctravis__**: haha yeah maybe thatwould have been better. When I got that review I had already written the chapter so...thanks!  
**love and foreva zashleytroypay__**: Aw thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest.  
**Tryanistique-xx_**_: I erm...love you too. Thank you! You go...be drunk. Year...bye!!!  
...-Troy hugs himself-_**

**Loving you all you all know that!  
Coop XxX**


	3. Coping

**Coping**

Sharpay awakened the next morning with the dry stain of tears on her cheeks, her eyes felt sore from all the crying. She felt like lately that was all she had been doing, crying and feeling sorry for her own self when the one she really should be sorry for was Ryan. He didn't get to have kids, or get married, fall in love. The school had just closed for the Christmas holidays anyway although she knew that it wasn't quite going to be Christmas without Ryan there. She still had his present, hidden in a wardrobe. She had made him a hat, yes _made_ him one. It had taken weeks. Sharpay sighed and got out of Ryans bed. It wasn't the same, nothing would ever be the same.

Gabriella had walked home alone after the funeral, feeling dead inside. She didn't know why though. It wasn't like she had any feelings towards Ryan, had she? It had always been Troy, and then Troy had dumped her for Sharpay, but Ryan had been there when nobody else had. He was such a good friend.

"And now he's gone." Gabriella reminded herself bitterly, the wind blowing her hair in front of her eyes.

When she got home, she went right into her bedroom and closed the door, she turned the light off. Her feet ached, her heart ached, her mind was sore. She turned on her bedside lamp and opened the first drawer in it. It was filled to the brim with notebooks and pictures, some drawings and some photos. There was a picture of Ryan smiling, he was sitting on a bunch of concrete steps, his hair was gelled so half of it was in front of his face, some of it was sticking up and it looked incredibly messy. Her heart ached for him, he looked so happy in the picture.

"Now he's dead." She said slowly and a tear trickled down her pale cheek.

-------

Troy and Chad had walked around for a while together after Ryans funeral, Troy had initially wanted to go find Sharpay but Chad had convinced him that she probably wanted to be alone anyway.

"This is weird." Chad said, breaking the silence.

Troy nodded, "Yeah it really is." Troy muttered, looking at his shoes. They had returned to the old site of the school and it was such a wreck, it was odd to believe that Ryan and Sharpay had been stuck in there.

"I can't believe…." Chads voice trailed off and he looked at Troy, who nodded in understanding.

"I know." He replied, the mood was so different, the atmosphere had changed. Almost like Ryans presence had made a difference, when he was alive it seemed like it hadn't.

"I wish that we could…" Chad hesitated, and Troy looked at him. He shrugged, "Well you know…"

"I know…"

"It's just how is Sharpay…. And Gabriella"?! Chad burst out at the end.

"What about Gabriella?" Troy asked and looked confused.

"Well you know… she like Ryan. It was so easy to tell." Chad explained and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"She did?" Troy asked, he hadn't thought that. But what was she supposed to do? Just never move on? He hadn't thought she would pine for him forever had he?

"Of course she did!" Chad said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…I never realised." Troy said and felt stupid.

-------

Sharpay sighed, she was outside now. It was night; the cool chill of the evening was cold against her bare arms and legs. The wind blew her hair around her face as she sat in the spot the theatre had once been in their school. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and sighed, she hadn't felt her eyes water but they must be welling up. She was numb, couldn't feel a thing. Sharpay threw her head back and took another deep drink of the small hip flask she had brought with her, the vodka ran down her throat and she swallowed it gratefully.

She heard footsteps behind her and spun around. And there stood Troy Bolton. He looked like he felt sorry for her, she didn't need anybodies pity. He came and sat beside her, she didn't look at him, he seemed to be staring at her.

"Where are you doing here?" She mumbled.

"I came to see you. I figured you'd be here." He shrugged.

They sat in silence for a while until Sharpay took another gulp of the vodka, Troy raised an eyebrow and she looked at him.

"Want some?" She asked and offered it to him. He took it from her.

"Thanks." He said before he too took a large gulp.

They sat together like that for the rest of the night, sharing the vodka until it was finished and then in a tipsy state they leaned back and watched stars, only grateful for each others company.

* * *

"_Sharpay I know this is hitting you hard." Her mother said as they left the room where she had to see her dead brother._

_Sharpay didn't even say anything, her mother stiffly put her arm around her shoulder._

"_But remember that this isn't just happening to you." Her mother said, not looking her in the eye. "So try not to be so wrapped up in you, Ryans death is affecting us all."_

_Sharpay shrugged her mother off, "What are you talking about?" She asked_

"_Well…" Her mother hesitated and Sharpay looked at her expectantly, "You have a tendency to be self-centred."_

"_What?"  
__  
"I'm just saying that you should try…" Her mother began but she didn't have time to finish for Sharpay was already gone, running out of the hospital and to… anywhere.

* * *

_

Gabrella walked around the mall, she was uncomfortable. Taylor had dragged her here and was now trying to make her a little more normal. Gabriella looked around, she had her arms folded across her chest and a sad look on her face, there were too many people here and none of them were Ryan. Taylor looked at her hopelessly.

"C'mon Gabriella." Taylor said, "I can't help you if you aren't going to try."

Gabriella looked at Taylor but she didn't say anything.

"If you want to go home, you can." Taylor said and crossed her arms, looking at Gabriella as if to say 'you-better-not'.

"Fine." Gabriella muttered and turned on her heel, thankful to have the chance to get out she left Taylor standing there, watching her leave in awe.

------

Sharpay stood at Ryan's grave, it was freshly buried, the mud was still new and no grass had grown over it yet. She sighed and knelt down, not caring about getting her knee's muddy. Resting her hand on Ryan's grave, as though it was going to bring her close to him, she wanted him to hug her and kiss her cheek. She wanted him to tell her everything was going to be alright, she wanted them to be singing Bop to the Top, What I've Been Looking for and joking around in the theatre like they had on the day he died, how had something so good gone so bad? She sighed, crying now. She cried too much these days.

"I'm sorry you left me." Sharpay mumbled, "But I am glad your last memory got to be a happy one. You spent your last afternoon with me and I wouldn't have it any other way Ry."

Sharpay only wished he could say something back.

* * *

**This story is so sad. Oh well. I hope you are enjoying it so far and I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I was a little disappointed with my reviews for Find Me but I will update anyway. Hmph. Anywaaaay I am soooo sorry I made you wait so long. I really am, hope you can all forgive me.**

_Angel Of The Starz_**: _Thanks. Sorry this update took so long!  
_**_LanaLang79__**: Nothing wrong with being hyper, were you hyper there too? I do apologise, and yeah I can imagine how hard it would be to lose a twin, let alone a sibling.  
**AlwaysxAddicted__**: I know, kids are so inconsiderate given the situation. Hmph. But yeah, I would be so upset I couldn't get up. Hmmm. Poor Ry, poor Shar. Thanks! Hope you are enjoying Vegas.  
**Tammii92**: Awww I'm sorry. I am always kind of sad when I write it. Haha, thank youuu.  
**Grey'sAnatomy-HSM-Troypay-4EV**: Thank you! Sorry it took so long and yeah I would be so upset too.  
**xBeautifulSoulx**: Maybe he can, he already did kinda... I would be devestated too though, it is probably the worst thing to ever happen.  
**xofalling2deep**: I'm sorry your heart is in a million pieces. Mine is too though. I love Ryan. Haha thanks for the tip.  
**Dreamgurl868**: Awww I'm sorry!! I made you sad. Its meant to make people sad but not cry. I am sorry. Thanks again.  
**Unlove You**: Haha I did din't I? I am proud of myself for that. I am so mean. Oh well, thank youu.  
**zashleyalways**: YES SHARPAY IS ALIVE...Ryan isn't. Sniff. Thank you.  
**Max'Squeaky**: -wipes tears- There there. Thanks.  
**CrookedTeethx**: Tryanistique you have changed your name! Oh well. BAD CHAD YOU CAN'T HUG YOURSELF xD Yes...go be drunk...again. Ha ha thankies.  
**AshelyZac4life**: Congratulations! I...think.**_

**Anyway thats that. Look at all those shiny reviews, I hope people have stayed faithful to me and are happy to see that my writers block is over, after it being here for months. I had no inspiration for HSM whatsoever, but now its all back!!**

**Coop XxX**


	4. Forever

**Forever**

_When you are a twin, and your other twin dies… do you still tell people you are a twin? Or do you say you are an only child? Are you like a heart on the outside, only hollowed out and empty on the inside like a locket? Do you go around pretending everything is alright when obviously it isn't? Do you follow your dreams, even though the one you were supposed to share them with never can with you? It doesn't make sense. Death makes a human realise mortality. People think they are immortal, until death hits. They think they can live however they want, treat people however they want… until somebody dies. That's when everyone realises that they aren't going to be here forever. Death is mortality. _

Sharpay looked at the words before her, what she had just written down and shook her head to herself. The last sentence was so true, but things were always easier said than done, weren't they? She bit her lip, and lay down on the pillow. The blue sheets, the soft pillow, the scent of her twin. Her dead twin. Her heart was aching so much, no words could describe it. She wanted to take back all the times they had fought, all the arguments and just give him happy times and fun. She would never have that chance again.

"Sharpay?" She heard her mothers' voice at Ryan's door and looked up.

"Yeah?" She called and the door opened, her mother stood sheepishly in the frame like a schoolchild caught eating from the cookie jar.

"I didn't find you in your room; I thought you might be here." Her mothers' voice hung in the air; the air seemed so dead and quiet. It shouldn't be.

"Yeah." Sharpay said and sat up in Ryans bed.

"Don't you think its unhealthy to be spending all your time in here?"

"Not really."

"Well I do."

"Oh."

There was a pause, it was obvious to Sharpay that her mother was trying to be a parent, but there was no way that Sharpay was going to listen to her after all these years of her and her father not caring, not bothering with their children. It seemed that at a certain age they hadn't bothered to do things for them anymore at the thought they were old enough to take care of themselves. What a lie.

Her mother took a deep breath, "Come on Sharpay… out of Ryans room."

"Why?" Sharpay asked and looked over at her mother, who had aged considerably since Ryans death. Well she looked older anyway.

"Because I'm your mother, and I said so." Her mother tried to assert the authority.

"You never acted like it before." Sharpay muttered moodily and got up anyway, exiting Ryan's room and walking icily past her mother, into her own room just down the hall.

----------------

"_Gabriella, please say something." _

_Gabriella shook her head and took a step back from the boy trying to coax her into forming something of a sentence._

"_Please, Gabi you know you have to."_

_Gabriella bit her lip, looking at his blue eyes, his brown hair. He wasn't who she wanted him to be. _

"_Gabriella…" The boy asked one more time, obviously defeated now._

"_I'm sorry Troy. I'm really sorry." Gabriella bit back the tears now swelling in her eyes and turned from him, running as fast as she could away from him. _

_He didn't chase her._

Troy lay on his bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes directed at his plain ceiling. He took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. Everyone seemed to be so upset, of course they were… it was Ryan. It was odd what death could do to people, it could make the loudest and happiest person go sad and quiet. It could turn a daredevil into a mouse, metaphorically speaking of course. His heart felt heavy, like there was a nagging at it, like he should be doing something to help someone. Sharpay, Gabriella… they seemed to be taking it the hardest. Everyone else had been friendly with Ryan but they hadn't been close, they hadn't been in the inner circle. Not the way Gabriella and Sharpay had. He rolled off his bed and walked through the house silently, his father and mother in the sitting room with the door closed. He left without a word, going to the place he knew that a lost girl would be.

-----------

"Need some company?" A voice came from behind her, Sharpay turned her head. She was sitting in amongst the rubble of the theatre, yet again. It had been her sanctuary as a building; it was her sanctuary even when all it was were the debris and remains of something great. The eyes she locked with were eyes she hadn't expected.

Still she nodded and made room in the ground for him to sit, "Sure."

Chad sat down beside her, his bushy hair barely blowing in the wind that swept Sharpays hair. "How're you feeling?"

"How would _you _be feeling?"

Chad weakened and nodded a little, "Pretty bad." He tentatively reached out and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't like people thinking they have to be sorry for me." Sharpay muttered coldly, "I don't want anyone's pity, I don't need it." She threw Chad a look.

Chad smiled softly, "I'm not here because I'm taking pity on you. I'm here because I'm your friend, and I'll help you through this just like any other friend would."

Sharpay smiled at his words, a weak smile but a smile nonetheless. "Thanks Chad." She murmured and he pulled her into him, she rested her head on his chest as they sat. The wind whipped up and around them, yet they were so sheltered.

-----------

"Hey." A voice broke the silence that was Gabriella's bedroom; she was sitting on the floor beside her bed, looking at the floor in a daze. She looked up though and locked gaze with Troy.

"Hey." She muttered and he sat down beside her.

"Wanna go outside? We can go get a bite to eat at that place Ryan used to love…" He suggested.

There was silence for a while as Gabriella thought about it; it would probably be what Ryan would have wanted. He would have wanted them to all enjoy each others company instead of being alone and moping.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said and Troy smiled, rising to his feet once more he held a hand down for her to help her up. Gabriella took it and looked at Troy gratefully as she stood up.

Which was how half an hour later they ended up sitting in one of the old shiny red booths at a café Ryan had always loved, they had known he loved the place since it had been the only place he liked to eat in. Gabriella looked at the menu, Troy looking across the table at her without her realising.

That was right when both Chad and Sharpay burst in, Chad had his arm around Sharpays shoulder and was trying to get her to smile, and Troy looked up in shock.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day you two hung out together, alone." He commented as Chad and Sharpay sat down. Sharpay beside Gabriella and Chad beside Troy.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures." Chad joked and Troy laughed softly, the girls smiled weakly. Obviously any attempts at trying to cheer them up were failing rather miserably. Troys laughter faded and he threw a glance at Chad who shrugged.

Two hours later they were all leaving Ryans favourite diner, it had been incredibly odd to be there without him, his laugh, his bright blue eyes. Yes, he was dearly missed. Gabriella looked at the ground as she walked, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Gabi…" Troy said and everyone stopped, looking at him and Chad. Sharpay looked between the two.

"Gabriella, its not good to keep your feelings locked away." Chad said with a worried smile. Gabriella simply glared at him and walked past him. Sharpay looked at the boy sand shook her head slightly, following the girl.

Sharpay followed Gabriella all the way home, except Gabriella didn't go home directly. No, she went into her car and rested her hands on the steering wheel. Sharpay got into the passenger seat and closed the door behind her. Sharpay looked over at her and they remained in silence.

Eventually though, Gabriella broke it. "I think I was in love with him." A tear trickled down her cheek.

Sharpay stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Ryan. I think I loved him." She said once more and Sharpay nodded. Gabriella turned the keys in her car and reversed out the driveway. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and quickly put on her seatbelt.

Moments later they were racing down the road at a speed much too fast.

"Gabriella… where are we going?"

* * *

**_I amn't going to do reviewer bits here.. I will next time though so please don't think I'm not replying because I am! I love every single piece of feedback from you guys and I KNOW this has taken forever BUT I am trying my hardest, and I have just finished my school exams and am heading up into the next year so there will be harder work to do. I am so sorry this has taken so long but Serenity finally has a social life!_**

**_Serenity XxX_**


	5. Please Don't Do This

**Please Don't Do This**

Gabriella continued racing down the street and straight out of town, Sharpay held onto the dashboard and curled around her seat for dear life. Her face was full of fear but Gabriella instead looked determined, she didn't know what she should be determined about but she was going to go somewhere, anywhere that wasn't home.

"Gabriella, stop the car!" Sharpay shrieked but there was no reply from the dark-haired girl. The tyres screeched against the road as she sped around a corner, throwing Sharpay into the window of the car with a heavy thud. Gabriella's heart was racing, she didn't know where she was going or what she was doing but she liked it. The speed, the acceleration, the adrenaline filled her and for an odd reason she found herself smiling.

"You're _smiling_?!" Sharpay shrieked and looked at Gabriella in desperation, "Pull over!"

---------

Troy and Chad walked home together after the girls had taken their turn of mood in silence. They didn't have anything to say to one another. Two boys, both hands shoved deeply into their baggy jeans pockets, their heads hung. The wind whipped in between and around them and yet still the silence hung heavy on their shoulders. There was nothing to say in particular, apart from how they could have gone after the girls. But they both knew it, seemed pointless to mention anything.

Chad looked up and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, paused and then hung his head low again.

If Ryan had been there ever before in spirit, well he was certainly there now as they walked along the street. That was right when a car zoomed right past them, causing a breeze and their hair to fly back a bit.

"Jesus! You'd think they'd slow down…" Troy murmured and looked at the number plate.

"Isn't that…?" Chad began.

"It's Gabriella's car!" They shrieked in unison and looked at each other, Troy frantically grabbing for his phone he dialled Gabriella's number and became frustrated when he heard it was switched off.

"Try Sharpays she was with her!" Chad asked and Troy nodded, dialling the other girl.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered near tears in the car. Gabriella was no closer to slowing down.

"Where are you?!" Troy shouted into the car.

"Troy!" Sharpay shrieked when she realised it was him, she threw Gabriella a look but she appeared oblivious. "Please, Gabi's gone mad. She just started driving, and she won't slow down… I'm scared…" She said feeling a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Can I talk to her?" Troy shouted, but Gabriella heard and shrieked in reply.

"I think that was a no." Sharpay murmured softly and looked at the road whizzing by, they were out of the city by now. Moving into the cross-country roads yet going just as fast.

"Please get her to stop!!" Troy shouted, "Otherwise both of you could die…"

"I know…" Sharpay said, feeling numb.

"Why the hell do you think I'm doing this? I'll take us to Ryan. We'll be with him; we'll be able to spend one more day with him, forever…." Gabriella said gritting her teeth; Sharpay looked at her and sighed.

Right then there was a sudden burst in the car which threw both the girls forward, neither of who were wearing a seatbelt; Sharpay dropped the phone as she hit the dashboard, Gabriella's head slamming against the steering wheel.

And there was silence.

Oh, with the silence there was the darkness.

* * *

Sharpay came round to complete agony in her head, the worst pain she had ever experienced. She lolled her head and groaned a bit, she felt like a hammer was pounding down on her head over and over whilst the throbbing only got worse.

"Oh god Sharpay, we thought we'd lost you!" Came her mothers' voice.

"M…Mom?" She asked and looked up at her parents. "What are you doing here?" She asked and looked up at them, shocked that they were here in the first place.

"Well you were in the car with Gabriella and you crashed. Poor girl, she took the worst of it too…"

"is she dead?!" Sharpay shrieked, knowing she couldn't take two deaths in one year.

"No... No... She had a lot of head injuries though. You were both very lucky, but never drive as fast as that again Sharpay. You had us very worried. After Ryan's death… I don't know if I could bear to lose another child." This was enough to reduce her mother to tears once more.

"Excuse me ma'am and sir…" A nurse interrupted, "Visiting hours are over, if you would kindly leave." She said and threw Sharpay a friendly smile, she returned it.

"We'll be back tomorrow Sharpay, so good to see you awake." Her father said dismissively and led her mother out the room. Sharpay returned her hand to her head.

"Would you like anything Miss Evans?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Something for the pain?" Sharpay asked and then blacked out promptly.

Gabriella awakened to the sound of her mothers voice, "Gabi.. Gabi please can you hear me?" There was warmth on her hand, she gripped onto it tightly. Not wanting the warmth to let go, it was nice compared to the cold waters that engulfed the rest of her.

"Gabriella!" Her mother went, "Are you awake? Please... we were so worried about you. Why were you driving so fast? Why would you?" Her mother wanted to know, but Gabriella couldn't respond. She was sinking… sinking far away.

----------

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Kelsi sat in silence at the park. Troy and Zeke were swinging gently on the metal swings as Kelsi and Chad leaned against the metal poles holding the swings up. None of them said a word and yet they knew exactly what they would say if they could. Gabriella and Sharpay were in hospital, Ryan was dead. Gabriella and Sharpay had crashed, remained in critical condition for days and now after two weeks they were finally awake. That's how long it had been.

Two weeks.

Two weeks of silence. Two weeks of regret. Two weeks of constant worry that they might lose one or two more of their friends, which they all knew would be much too hard to deal with. A drop of rain fell from the heavens and onto Kelsi's cheek.

"It's raining." She said blatantly.

"Mm." Troy nodded in acknowledgement.

Then further silence.

It was just too much to take in at one time.

* * *

Over the next three weeks Gabriella and Sharpay slowly got back to their normal selves and were both released from the hospital. They walked along the pavement in silence, each with a bag in their hands containing their belongings. "I'm sorry." Gabriella murmured and looked at her friend.

"Sorry for what?" Sharpay asked.

"Driving like that."

"Oh… its okay, we all get a little crazy sometimes." Sharpay dismissed.

If only she knew then, how crazy she would become.

* * *

**Hey sorry it's taken so long to update guys. I've just been so busy trying to juggle schoolwork, vacation and friends as well as this. But heres the update! Hope you like it and I'm sorry if its too short, but there will be more to come soon I promise!**

_LanaLang79_**: _Well obviously they were not okay, but thanks for the comment about my writing it means a lot. Thank you!  
_**_charz__**: Aww I know and I felt so bad for having to kill him off, but it'll be alright. Promise!  
**XBeautifulBabe405X _**_I am so sorry that I took even longer to update my sucky reason is up there. But there will be more coming soon!  
_**_DeGrAsSiMyAnTiDrUg__**: Awww Thanks for the reaction, I am so happy people like this. Sorry I took so long!  
**fibi3: **Haha thanks, I know I do. I'm sorry. :(  
**marianne reznik**: Yeah so do I thought it would be good to start a friendship between those two.  
**Xx.Troypay.Rox.xX**: Thank you very much for your e-mail, you were what really prompted me to replying to this, so yeah. Thank you! I updated. **_

**So thats me out then, I will be updating the Find Me story later on today I promise!**


	6. Plan To Forget

**Plan To Forget**

Sharpay spent the next week in recovery at her own house, by the end of it though all she had left were a few scars and a bump on her head as she lived to tell the tale. She couldn't help but feel due to the events of the last two months, that her life was falling apart. Everything was a grain of sand in her hands and no matter how tight she tried to hold onto it, it kept slipping out and leaving her.  
"How are you doing now sweetie?" Her mother asked as she entered Sharpays room, where Sharpay was sitting at her computer desk mindlessly reading the school website, dedications to Ryan, updates on the schools rebuilding were all the new things posted.  
"I'm alright, fine really." Sharpay muttered and shrugged.  
"Ryan's death has been hard on all of us…" Her mother paused and sat down on Sharpays bed, "But we just have to get through it. You and Gabriella going on some sort of mission to self destruction is not helping."  
"For the last time mom, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was trying to calm Gabriella down. We're fine."  
"You nearly weren't."  
_Not that you would have minded much._ Sharpay resisted the urged to add. Instead her mother and she sat in silence for a moment.  
"Well, I'll leave you. Shout if you need anything." She said before standing up and leaving the room.

----------

Gabriella looked at the small framed picture of Ryan on her bedside table; he had been so good to her when Troy had ended it with her. He had been there for her and let her cry on his shoulder, she hadn't appreciated it at the time but she had slowly felt something for him. They had always been close, but now Gabriella was so sure… That she had loved Ryan Evans.

She called Sharpay, she had to see her, and she was all she had now.

-----------

Troy looked out at the stars, he was lying on the trampoline Chad had in his garden, Chad was just going inside to get some more food for them as all they had been doing for the last two hours was eat crisps, talk and stare at the sky, wondering if Ryan was watching them. The death of someone you love, the death of a friend is never easy. Pity they had to learn the hard way really.

Chad returned with another bowl full of crisps, they seemed to have a never-ending supply. "Got them!" He said with a smile and sat back down.  
"Thanks." Troy said with a weak smile back.  
Chad looked over at his friend, feeling life had become to serious and bitter for teenagers so young. "You know what we should do?" He asked and looked at Troy.  
"What?"  
"Tomorrow, you, me, Kelsi, Gabi, Shar, Taylor, hell even Zeke if he wants to join in. I say we all go to the beach or something. Try and forget what's going on, just for a day."  
Troy looked at Chad in disbelief, "Ryan died about a month ago, I think it's a bit too soon to even try."  
"No, I think we should. I think it'll be good for everyone." Chad insisted.  
"Well… I'm not sure but it sounds like a plan."

-----------

Gabriella and Sharpay lay at Ryans grave, looking at the new unsettled ground, the grass trying to cover the lines that had been made. It was heartbreaking. Sharpay felt like throwing up right there.  
"There's something I have to tell you Sharpay." Gabriella said, breaking their silence.  
"What is it?"  
The atmosphere was thick, and heavy. She didn't like it at all, but it was all she felt these days.  
"I think… I think I was in love with him." Gabriella whispered as a tear trickled slowly down her cheek. Sharpay looked at her dumbfounded.  
Then she threw herself on her friend and they gave each other all they could give.  
The tightest hug either of them had ever received. Clinging to each other for dear life, as though to tell the other that things would get better, they would be okay and they would get through this eventually.  
That was when Gabriella's phone rang, ruining the atmosphere and causing the two girls to separate.

"Hello?" She said as she answered, fearing it may be her mother realising she had gone out.  
"_Hey Gabi it's Troy. I was wondering… do you want to go to the beach tomorrow? Chad has this crazy idea that what we all need is a good day out to take our mind off things, so we're gonna round everyone up and see what happens."  
_"Actually…" Gabi smiled a little and looked at Sharpay, "I think that's what we all need right now. A change of scenery, chance to leave Albuquerque for a day and just forget."  
Sharpay looked at Gabi confused when she said this and raised her eyebrow, Gabriella didn't notice.  
"_Sounds great then, so you're in?"  
_"Yeah. And Sharpays with me at the moment, so she's in too."  
"_Great! I'll pick you both up at twelve tomorrow then."_ Troy said and then he hung up.

"What was that about?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella put away her phone and looked up at the sky.  
"We're all going to the beach tomorrow, to get away from here."  
Sharpay was in doubt and it was written all over her face, could anything take her mind off Ryan? She doubted it, her twin had just died. It was a huge loss.  
"C'mon, it'll be great. It's just what we all need, a change of scenery, a day where we can relax and just try to forget about it, just try to have fun."  
Sharpay hesitated, but finally gave in. "Alright. Sound's alright to me." Though she doubted she'd have fun.

* * *

**I know, bad author. Taking a long time to reply. But here we go. 3 months later and it's here. I'm SORRY. It has taken so long to write this but I really have lostr my inspiration, it comes in small doses, like now. So enjoy! And please remember to review!**

_marri__**: Good! I hope you do, I really do.  
**xoxROMANCEADDICTxox**: Done, thanks!  
**LyndisMcKay**: Awww sorry, if it helps I killed off MY favourite character too. But I knew exactly what I wanted to happen with it.. So sorry. Glad you like though!  
**karshabs**: Haha thank you very much. Glad you like it so.  
**hsm.love.1694**: Glad you like it, says in sing song voice  
**SMR2009**: Well you got it!  
**everyday**: I like, wrote more. D**_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and people who read this. I really REALLY do appreciate it. I will have more up soon. I have a good feeling about it I swear!**


	7. The Beach

**The Beach**

So the week after they all found themselves crammed into a car heading down to the beach. Chad was driving; Gabriella in the front seat and an awkward Sharpay sat in the middle of the backseat next to Troy and Zeke. Taylor and Kelsi had decided they would just see them when they all returned that night.

"How about some tunes?" Chad asked and didn't wait for an answer before he turned up the radio. It was a pre-made CD that blasted out at them.  
"Let me hear you say yeah!" The man went as the music hyped up, and everyone in the car apart from Sharpay said "Yeah!" with the people on the song. She couldn't have fun without Ryan, could she?  
"Ryan would have wanted you to enjoy yourself.." Troy whispered in her ear and squeezed her hand.  
"No No, No No, No No," Gabriella sang and smiled, clearly catching on that today was a day for fun if nothing else.  
"There's no limit!" Sharpay joined in and the boys clapped at the girls getting into the song and letting themselves relax.

They spent the next hour like that, singing to random songs on this CD and laughing, hugging and joking.  
"Um… I've noticed you around…" Sharpay whispered to Troy, "I find you very attractive."  
Troy looked at Sharpay, completely unaware that a song was on playing the same thing. She was looking rather nervous, was she telling him how she felt. "I've noticed you around, um… I find you very attractive. I find you very attractive. Um…"  
There was a pause and Troy looked at her confused, what was she trying to say?

"Would you go to bed with me?"

Troy was about to ask her what the hell, when the music started playing loud trumpets and drums, beats and Sharpay and Gabriella were dancing, Chad was also looking rather uncomfortable, clearly Gabriella had done it to him too. Zeke laughed, even though he had been left out.

--------------------------

The car journey took three and a half hours, but eventually they were there, at 2PM they intended to stay until around 7 and still drive back in the light. They were all wearing their bikinis and trunks underneath their clothes, they set up a picnic area, just a few towels and Zeke had even brought some food and a barbeque as well as a little tent they could sit in for shade from the sun. They all left the remains of their clothes in there and Troy could barely keep his eyes off how nice and toned Sharpays body looked in her pink stringy bikini. Gabriella looked very Latina in her black bikini as well, but it was Sharpay the attention was really on.

"What are you all staring at?" She asked with a confused look and everyone laughed nervously, trying to look away. Choruses of 'oh nothing…' rang out.

Suddenly Zeke lifted up Gabriella and ran down with her to the shore, Gabriella shrieked and screamed for him to stop but the inevitable happened while the others laughed and Zeke ran into the water and let Gabriella tilt precariously on the edge of his arms before he finally dropped her. She shrieked as she hit the water and surfaced completely wet.

Moments later Troy and Chad were down here having thrown Sharpay in as well. The blonde rose and shook her head. The boys were all laughing at the two completely soaking girls.

They shivered, and looked at one another, the boys were all laughing, eyes closed… perfect timing. They pushed Zeke and Chad in first, Troy remained oblivious until he felt the water hit him as well. They all rose, absolutely shocked and it was the girls turn to laugh no. They high-fived and then a splashing fight ensued.

Eventually, they decided to come out of the water as it was getting colder and Chad went round to the car to get some towels he had brought with him. Nice big fluffy towels for them to wrap around themselves. They were all different colours too, a red one for Troy, a pink one for Sharpay, a blue one for Zeke, a white one for Gabriella and a black one for Chad. They shivered and smiled at one another.

"So Zeke, start up the barbeque, we want food!" Gabriella said and reached back into the beach tent, getting out the barbeque and throwing it at him. It was disposable one in a tin foiled case with coal underneath the chicken wire; he had brought burgers, sausages and chicken fillets.  
"Okay… okay… god a cook gets NO appreciation anymore." He said and rolled his eyes as he bent forward to light the barbeque, "Does anyone have a lighter or matches?"  
Troy laughed, "You brought a barbeque and no matches?"  
"Well… I forgot."  
"It's okay I have them." Sharpay shrugged and went into the tent, got her tiny pink clutch bag, and they all watched in amazement as she dug around trying to find the matches. Eventually she did and she tossed them at Zeke, who in turn caught them.  
"What do you keep in there?" Troy asked in amazement. Sharpay shrugged.  
"My make up, pens, pencils, paper, purse, photographs…."  
"But it's like the size of my HAND." Chad exclaimed and Sharpay shrugged.  
"Isn't that amazing?" Gabriella laughed.

"Okay guys go away while I make the dinner." Zeke said and they all ran away quickly, laughing and playing together. It looked like the day was turning out well. The sun began to set. It only took half an hour to light the barbeque and get the first set of food set up. Zeke had brought some buns to put the burgers in and so there were burgers for all quickly. However they had to move because Chad and Troy had dug large holes into the sand and put Gabriella and Sharpay in them so you could only see them from the waist up. They all laughed, the girls were sitting down in the holes though so it was comfy for them. They ate the food and joked, laughed and played around, none of them thought of Ryan or if they did they didn't mention him. It was the best day they had had for quite a while.

----------------------------------

It was dark as they all began to pack up and go home, and it was getting cold. Sharpay stood at the waters edge, they were all fully clothed now and everyone was packing up. Troy noticed and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just… I feel bad that I never thought of Ryan all day… and I feel like he should have been here." Troy put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, he was standing behind her. She put her hands onto his arms and held onto them.  
"That's what he would have wanted, you to have fun. He would hate to know his twin is being miserable all this time." He whispered in her ear, the wind blew their hair back gently. Sharpay shrugged and removed his arms from her.  
"You're probably right." She said and turned around to face him when Troy took hold of her belt loops and pulled her into him, where they shared a long, gentle kiss.  
It may have been the most romantic thing Sharpay had experienced.

Zeke looked over from where he and Chad were packing the tent away now; Gabriella was waiting in the car. Chad noticed and looked over at his friend, "Jealous?"  
"No, I had my chance. And I blew it, it's easy to see she loves him anyway, even when we were together."  
Chad nodded, Zeke was over Sharpay, that was a surprise but a good one. They headed over to the car with the tent.

Sharpay and Troy broke apart and looked at one another for a moment, an awkward moment that seemed to last forever.  
"We should… go back to the car." Troy whispered which snapped Sharpay out of her gaze.  
"You're right… car." She said and they walked back in silence, Sharpays heart could not stop skipping.

The ride home was quite, the girls both slept the entire way. Sharpay was in the back in the middle, leaning against Troy and Gabriella was leaning on the window, Zeke was driving this time and Chad was staring into space. Occasionally the boys would exchange a few words, but not many. It was the end to a perfect day.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this installation, a bit of a contrast because I decided to go for being light hearted this time. I think that was better. More drama will come up but we needed a bit of break for now!**

_marri**: First to review here! Sorry, I never ended up using your quote. But there we go... Hope you enjoyed it.  
**Clotisy**: Awww thank you very much, glad you liked it.  
**hsm.lover.1694**: Thanks.**_

**There we go, next chapter done. and hope you enjoyed it yet again. thank you.**

**Serenity.**


	8. Words You Speak To Me

**Words You Speak to Me**

"So yeah, I really don't know what to do about the whole kissing thing. I mean, should I say something to Troy? I don't want to feel like I'm trying to replace the hole in me that you've left behind Ry… I don't want _you_ to think I'm replacing you either. I know you won't, you were amazing like that. But I just... don't know what to do without your guidance. Your school concert in remembrance to you is tomorrow evening, and I've been rehearsing. I just don't think I can do this… Ryan I hope I can." Sharpay sat against the headstone, sitting where her brother was lying six feet underneath her. "I just… I can do this. I have to." She didn't know where her sudden strength was coming from, but she could feel it as she rose to her feet. An adrenaline, a rush. Was Ryan helping her in some way? She didn't know.

Gabriella looked at the sheet of paper in front of her; Kelsi had been practicing the music for it for the past week, and she was terrified her voice was going to crack, or she would well up and cry half way in between. She didn't want that to happen and yet she knew she had such bad control issues that she may not be able to hold it back. "I hope I can do this." She muttered and kissed a framed picture she had of Ryan on her desk.

-----------------------------

"Alright, everyone settle down!" Mrs Darbus called out, the entire school auditorium was filled with students, teachers, and parents. A large poster of Ryans smiling face had been put up for everyone to see as he smiled out towards the audience, and there was even a real life-size cardboard cut out of him. Sharpay rested her head on Ryan's cardboard shoulder backstage; it was nowhere near as comfortable as his real shoulder.

"We are all here tonight, to remember one of East High's finest students. Ryan Evans. A lover of the theatre, a drama king, a brilliant singer, dancer, worker and actor. He will be missed by one and all. So we put together, the drama club and I all made a compilation of songs, and a video. For Ryan." Everyone clapped and the stage went dark as Mrs Darbus moved to her seat at the side. Kelsi began to play on the piano, and Gabriella and Sharpay walked to centre stage, two spotlights on them. They looked up at the audience, even though the light was so they she couldn't see them. And then they both sang.

"_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending  
__No hope no love no glory, no happy ending  
__This is the way that we love, like its forever  
__Than live the rest of our life, but not together"_

Sharpays spotlight went off then, and Gabriella was left to her own devices, she sang softly, sweetly, her eyes were watering as she went.

"_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
__Can't get no love without sacrifice  
__If anything should happen  
__I'd guess I wish you well  
__Mm, a little bit of heaven with a little bit of hell"_

Then Sharpays spotlight came on and Gabriella's went off, Gabriella did an 'oo' in the background as Sharpay sang. She looked strong, and completely determined.

"_This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
__No hope no love or glory, happy endings gone forevermore  
__I feel as if I'm wasting  
__And I wasted everyday"_

Both of them sang yet again, it was the hardest thing Gabriella remembered doing, and the audience were already in tears, thinking of the boy most of them had heard of, the students had ignored, the parent shad dismissed and the teachers had observed from a distance.

"_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending  
__No hope no love no glory, no happy ending  
__This is the way that we love, like its forever  
__Than live the rest of our life, but not together"_

Sharpays turn to go now, the spotlight went out on Gabriella and they could clearly see due to the black streaks down her face, that Sharpay was crying. Of course, who would not? She was singing about her twin, her brother. Lost forever. Troy waited in the wings, holding back his own tears.

"_Too black in the morning, something's on my mind  
__Can't get no rest, keep walking around  
__If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong  
__I can get to my sleep, I can dream  
__I can just carry on  
__This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
__No hope no love or glory, happy endings gone forevermore  
__I feel as if I'm wasting  
__And I wasted everyday"_

While Sharpay went on with the bridge of the song, they had been joined on stage by Troy, Chad, Taylor, and a few more members of the drama club and they all sang the chorus, the stage was lit dimly now, images of Ryan playing on the large projection screen behind them.

"_Little bit of love"_ Sharpay said, and everyone went quiet, looked at her and she looked around.

"_Little bit of love."_ She said again, and then Taylor and Gabriella sang it in harmony with each other.

"_Little bit of love."_ Sharpay sang over and over, out of time and louder than them so the audience could hear her. Then carried on with the bridge of the song, and everyone continued singing "Little bit of love"

"_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending  
__No hope no love no glory, no happy ending  
__This is the way that we love, like its forever  
__Than live the rest of our life, but not together"_

Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy sang it, everyone else continued with what they had been singing before. Then everyone calmed so Sharpay and Gabriella could sing the first two lines again.

"_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending  
__No hope no love no glory, no happy ending"_

Then the stage went black. The audience clapped loudly, cheering and rose to their feet, tears streaming from their eyes in both happiness and sadness. Backstage Gabriella and Sharpay clung to each other as they howled into their shoulders. And Sharpay still had another song to sing, but before that there was a surprise for everyone. Mr and Mrs Evans had been cleaning out Ryan's room, and had come across something. They put it into a CD player.

"Hello everyone, whoever happens to be listening?" Ryan's voice rang out through the auditorium. Sharpays eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat. It was Ryan, it was _her_ Ryan. He went on, "I am only doing this just in case anything should ever happen to me, because you always have to be prepared. Or at least, I always do anyway." A laugh from her twin, Sharpay kneeled next to one of the giant speakers at the side of the stage and reduced to tears, listening in case she missed anything. "I just want to say, that I love you all. And I'll never forget you. Oh, and cut my sister some slack okay? Just leave her alone." Sharpay smiled, he was still looking out for her. "What else? Oh yeah… Everyone in the drama club, love you all. Kelsi, love you so much baby girl. Really. And I'm so sorry if you have to listen to this tape that something has happened to me."

Sharpay smiled, this tape was old, Ryan and Kelsi had broken up a long time ago.

"Just remember Shar, I'm still with you. If you can hear me here then you must be able to feel me. We'll always be twins."

Then there was silence. Sharpay felt a warmth inside of her, a warmth that made her cry. It sent chills down her spine and her heart was in her throat, tears were streaming down her cheeks. The feeling was so strong that the next thing she knew she couldn't take it anymore, and she got up and ran straight from the theatre.

* * *

**Writing this installment certainly made me cry, but there we go. It's up and out there. and also, NEARLY FINISHED! That will be it for the entire 'Together' series. Just these two. However Find Me, Save Me is part of a trilogy, the third of which I am already planning. So no worries! There will however only be another couple of chapters of this left. **

_Going2Alaska__**: Haha it's okay don't worry, and thank you very much. More updates on Troypay next chapter.  
**TeamTroypay09**: Thaaaank you very much madame.  
**Clotisy**: THANK YOU! I know what you mean, writing these are so sad for me you know. But yes I love troypay!  
**Evane21**: Thank you hope you had a good one.  
**nrisley19892007**: thank you very much hope you enjoyed  
**hsm.love.1694**: Thank you: Glad you enjoyyyy!**_

**Serenity xox**


	9. Petrified

**Petrified**

"Taylor, I'm scared."

"Please tell me where you are."

"I can't."

Gabriella hung up the phone and set it to the concrete wall she was sitting on, only this was no ordinary concrete wall. It was a concrete wall surrounding a 20 storey building in the middle of a bustling city. Gabriella wanted to jump, she was scared but she wanted to be reunited with Ryan. She wanted one of his hugs and to hear his voice, his laugh, him whispering in her ear. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was definitely at a low point.

"RYAN!" She screamed up into the sky, and nobody could hear her. She wondered if even he could. "Why did this have to happen?" She curled her legs up, sobbing into her knee's and trying to keep her balance at the same time.

------------------------------

Sharpay was watching the rest of the memorial night, Kelsi had even sung a song, and they all knew how stage-shy Kelsi was, that was why she liked to stay in the back part of it, writing, and composing. Everyone had cried and there had been a video shown, it was a video of when they were preparing for a stage performance and Ryan was trying to get the camera to show Sharpays good side, the drama club all knew she was a nice person, it was just the rest of the school that hadn't.

"_Ryan, will you go away with that camera?!" Sharpays face came onto the screen, smiling with her hair tied in a high ponytail she was dressed in a white tracksuit and wearing hardly any make-up.  
_"_And this is what Sharpay looks like at home, when your eyes aren't on her school." Ryan was laughing and Sharpay was trying not to laugh.  
_"_Gimmee that!" Came someone else's voice, someone who had left the school quite a while ago. Ryan went and joined his sister on the screen they were laughing and joking. Mrs Darbus walked over to them.  
_"_Sharpay make-up on! Ryan, put a hat on. And exercise, warm up! Not long till production!"  
_"_You're on camera Mrs Darbus!" Ryan said and pointed at the camera, Mrs Darbus looked at the camera, acted flustered and gave a little wave before rushing off.  
__The screen began to fade out, and then slowly came back on Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi and a few other people all sitting on a bench in silence, clearly backstage waiting for something to happen.  
_"_What's going on now?" Sharpay asked Kelsi, who looked at her and shrugged, Ryan did the same when she turned to him.  
__The camera faded out again._

"**Dancing where the stars go blue,  
****Dancing where the evening fell  
****Dancing in my wooden shoes  
****In a wedding gown"**

Sharpay was confused, she raised an eyebrow and paused the video, it was her voice and the camera was obviously sitting in a place on the stage where you could see… it was the top of the piano. Kelsi or Ryan must have placed it there, since that day had been when it had just been the three of them. She smirked when she saw Ryan.

"_Dancing out on 7__th__ street  
__Dancing through the Underground  
__Dancing little Marionette  
__Are you happy now? Yeah  
__Where do you go when you're lonely?"_

"**Where do you go when you're blue?"  
**"_**Where do you go when you're lonely?  
I'll follow you."  
**_"_**When the star's go blue"  
**_"_When the star's go blue"_

All the time they were singing into the microphones and smiling, running up and down the stage like it was a race even though it was a slow song. Then Ryan jumped off the stage and started wandering through the aisles singing the songs. Sharpay laughed.

"_Laughing with your pretty laugh  
_**(Laughing with your pretty laugh)**

_Laughing with your broken eyes  
_**(Laughing with your broken eyes)  
**_Laughing with your lovers song  
__**In a lullaby yeah!**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely?  
**__**Where do you go when you're blue?  
**__**Where do you go when you're lonely?  
**__**I'll follow you…"**_

The camera faded out there and that was it, end of the video, and the end of the night. People were crying, it had all been lovely. Lovely to see and lovely to remember. Sharpay couldn't believe her brother was so far away from her. It wasn't natural, it wasn't right to her. She felt herself welling up inside, and in the end couldn't help but burst into tears, she didn't want to get over this. She didn't want to have to live life without her twin.

She just couldn't do it.

---------------------------------------

Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned forward. She was going to do it, she was going to jump.

"Gabriella stop right there!"  
Gabriella stopped in her tracks and looked behind her. "Ryan?"  
"It's me." He said and walked over to her, he had a glowing aura type thing around him, and he looked exactly the same as he always had. Gabriella began to cry all over again.  
"Sh don't cry Gabi." He whispered and touched her face, she felt a tingling sensation and her tears were gone. "You aren't meant to die because of me. It's not your time. So don't do this."  
His voice was so calm, she was astounded, "How do you know?"  
"I've seen it, I've seen it all." He said wisely and looked up at the sky. "You can't tell anyone you saw me here today, especially not Sharpay." He warned.

"Why not?"

"Nobody will believe you." He joked, and then laughed a little. "I have to warn you, something is going to come up in the next week or so that will be hard for everyone to deal with as well. I can't say what but it will be a great loss. Try not to feel empty okay?"  
"I'll try." Gabriella murmured, confused as to what it might be.  
"I left a little hint to Taylor that you might be here." He grinned mischievously, "I put a picture of this building on your desk. Why did you come to the top of the theatre anyway?"  
"Theatre always reminds me of you." She whispered with a small smile.  
"Oh I see."  
There was a pause as they both looked at one another, Gabriella just couldn't believe she was being blessed enough to see him, to touch him.  
"I love you Gabriella." He murmured and leaned in towards her.  
"I love you too."  
"But you can't forever."  
His hand was on her cheek, also a tingling sensation as their lips connected for just a second before he was gone again.

Right then Taylor ran onto the roof, "Gabriella! Have you got any idea how worried I've been?!"

"I wanna go home. I wanna go home." She murmured quietly.

"Then lets go home."

Gabriella turned around and looked at Taylor, before bursting into tears.

-------------------------------------

Sharpay lay on Ryan's bed, it was beginning to smell less like him. But she knew plenty other places that always would, like his wardrobe, and that little cupboard in the back of the study that he hid in since he was a child. She smiled at a few of the memories, him lifting her up and threatening to throw her out the window, them swimming at the country club together, slow dancing at a family wedding, their little jokes they had for only them. Their code's, scratching the ear meant 'get over here now and get me out of this', a fixed look meant 'I'm not happy', a look in the eyes and a glance to the door meant 'let's leave NOW'. She missed doing that, she missed having her twin.

"Ryan…" She murmured, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, inhaling his scent as she clutched onto his covers for dear life. She got up, and undressed until she was only in her underwear, and climbed underneath his sheets that had yet to be changed. Laying her head on the pillow a cloud of Ryan went into the air and Sharpay began to cry quietly, not because she was overly upset, but because she wanted a hug. But the one person she needed it from, was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this, it has taken a while to write, but it's longer than most the other chapters I hope. And I am sorry this story is taking so LONG. Almost a year. However this is the SECOND LAST CHAPTER. Or the third last... And believe me, the end is going to be a biggie.  
The song from the last chapter is **_Happy Ending - Mika_  
**Anyone wanna take any guesses as to what happens? Oh and what do you guys think about Ashley wanting her BOOBS done? STOP PLEASE!**

_nrisley19892007**: Thanks very much! I wonder if you can predict the ending.. hahaha.  
**Clotisy**: Aww really? Ya think? I am so flattered ;) Thank you! For me it's the song that makes me cry, I'm listening to it now.  
**Evane21**: Thank you. Much lovveles.  
**Going2Alaska**: You know... I thought I should let you know. Everytime I see your username I shout "BRB GOING TO ALASKA!" ...I don't know why. Troypay is coming in the next chapter. And Ryan was just cautious... I have a tape of songs that people have to play at my funeral, AND messages for everyone JUST IN CASE.  
**TeamTroypay09**: Thank you very much, again I am glad you love it and my writing!  
**drama4zashley**: NO PRESSURE:) Hahaha hope you like this. End coming SOON.  
**charmactravis**: Been a LONG time since I heard from you! where ya been girl:(  
**marri**: She did. :) And I bet Gabriella loves me for that last chapter there. :D  
**hsm.love.1694**: Told you the song up there, they played it at my friend Stuarts funeral. It was so sad, and always makes me cry.  
**lilchick89**: Updated. Sorry I made you cry but I AM glad it was gorgeous. :)**_

**Love you all PLEASE REVIEW.**

**xxxx**

_Review..._


	10. When It Rains

**When It Rains**

When the rain came to Albuquerque so did a lot of other things. Sorrow. Grief. And loss. When everyone awakened that morning, they didn't expect the end of the day to be quite the way it was. Everyone thought it was going to be a normal day. They did not realise it would be anywhere near as life-changing to the school fire just 4 months ago. But it was.

The school was almost done with the repairs now, which was good cause it meant they could all get back however there would be no summer vacation because of them missing so much now they had to keep with the curriculum, not for Troy, Sharpay, Chad and Gabriella anyway. Everyone else had gone to different schools for the four months. Even Taylor, who had hated it because she'd had no friends. It was odd that the rain came, because the last week had been brilliant weather, hot and perfect bikini weather. Sharpay had even got out and started enjoying herself.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Sharpay lay in her bed, the window closed, she hadn't got dressed for two days. She knew it was meant to be the time of her life but she couldn't help the way she felt anymore. She wasn't even going to pretend that things were okay anymore, she couldn't. It was impossible now. The window was closed, the blinds down and she had even bought black velvet curtains to keep out any light. Even then she hadn't thought it was dark enough. So that day, she was going to paint her room.

Black.

_The lights go out all around me__  
One last candle to keep out the night__  
And then the darkness surrounds me__  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died__  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
__My dreams ran like sand through the fist that I made  
I try to keep warm But I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

She got up and walked over to the fluffy pink scales she had set out, it wasn't because she was purposefully trying to lose weight. But it had ended up happening anyway. She was losing it and fast. She had already lost 20 pounds since Ryan died. Which was far too much really. She took off her top, and her pyjama bottoms before changing into underwear. Looking at herself in the mirror her hair hung limp. What had Ryans death done to her? Gone was the vibrant, chatty and smiling girl that had been in Chad's car a few weeks ago. She had hit rock bottom and she knew it. She got out the paints from underneath her bed and got herself dressed, black of course. But she didn't put any make-up on.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

She hadn't even told Troy she loved him. She couldn't. It felt bad, wrong to feel anything for him now. Anything for him when Ryan couldn't feel anything at all. It wasn't fair. Not where she was concerned. Sharpay kept the roller going, up and down, to the top and to the bottom. Left and right, at the window at the door. Move the desk, move the wardrobe move the bed. Then leave them there till the paint dries. She sat on a chair and surveyed her masterpiece when she was finished, she was proud.

"Woah." A voice she recognised as Troys came from behind her. She turned around and he was shocked, he had his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" She asked gently, as though talking loudly was too hard.

"It's just... this." He gestured to the room, "It seems a bit... extreme."

"Losing a twin is extreme too." She argued.

"Yeah but... do you think Ryan really would want you to do all this?" He asked and sat down beside her, slipping an arm round her shoulder.

She shrugged him off, "Ryan doesn't know anything. He doesn't even want anything. He can't because he's dead and then it's just nothing."

Troy looked at her, "Aw come on, don't say that. You don't know that. You don't know what there is next. Or what's out there. Don't say there's just nothing. Ryan's still with us."

"What do you know?" Sharpay muttered sullenly.

"I don't know a lot, but I do know that Ryan doesn't want you to be like this. He wants you to enjoy life. Honour him, he can't enjoy it anymore and he never liked you being down in the dumps."

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
And life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened__  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

Sharpay sat in Ryans' car, it was long after Troy had left and it was now night. She knew she wasn't in any fit state to drive but she wanted to. She felt like she should. So she started it up, they both had keys for each others cars anyway. She really missed him. Like, the craving. The wanting, the needing was so strong. Just to hear his voice, or see him smile and laugh. Get a hug from him. But it couldn't happen. Why did life have to be so cruel to take him away from her? She didn't know. Nobody did, life just had it's way of being funny like that. Cruel like that.

She pulled out and slowly drove round the block before going out onto the main road. Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel. She could feel tears beating her eyes, but she didn't want to let them fall. She was going a little over the speed limit, but there were no other cars, it was fine. She didn't mind. It was fine. She'd get through this.

She felt crazy.

Her phone rang, she answered it. "Why are you in Ryans car?" Troys voice came through. And the tears began to fall.

"I'm not." She lied, and she wondered if he could tell she was crying due to her cracked voice.

"Sharpay I'm at your garage and Ryans car isn't here, neither are you." Troy said ful of seriousness.

_Here I am, at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to your promise, there will be a dawn_

"Oh. In that case, yes I am in Ryans car."

"Why?!"

"I just wanted to drive it."

"Sharpay! You need to stop this, you're picking at a scab and it's never going to heal unless you stop!" Troy shouted.

Sharpay glared ahead of her. "Maybe I don't want it to stop!" She yelled back and swerved into another road. She hung up the phone and kept driving. Swerving into a side road, a country road. Eventually when she felt exhausted and really just wanted to cry, she stopped. She stopped the car and turned it off before letting it all out.

"There there..." Came out of the darkness after a while and Sharpay jumped.

"Who the fuck is that?!" She shrieked before a ghostly glowy version of Ryan came beside her.

"Ryan?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's me." He said with a soft smile, "Sharpay you can't cry anymore. I want you to be happy. I want you to enjoy stuff, experience things I can't."

"But Ry... I can't. Not without you." She sighed and felt another tear.

"Please? For me?" Ryan looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and she felt something shift inside of her. She felt the sadness lift, she suddenly knew it was wrong to keep with this.

"I suppose I'll try." She rolled her eyes with a smile and Ryan laughed. The same laugh she had wanted to hear.

"Try? You'll do. I'll make sure of it." He said with a sad smile, "You have to..." He broke off and looked at her sadly.

"What is it?" She cocked her head.

"Nothing. I... can't tell you."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"So what do you think of my car? Just cause I'm dead doesn't mean you can steal it!" Ryan said with a smile and Sharpay laughed.

"Haha very funny. I'll return it with no injuries, promise."

"Good." Ryan paused and stared at her, "I'll see you..." He said with a small smile and slowly started to fade off.

"What do you mean?! No! Ryan don't leave me!" She shrieked, but it was too late. He was gone.

**One Week Later**

Sharpay changed into her bikini and put a tank top and a pair of shorts over it before smiling at herself in the mirror. It had been like a heat wave recently and it seemed that, and the meeting with Ryan had lifted her spirits. So here she was changing so they could all go to the basketball court, the girls would gossip and the boys would play. She put the locket around her neck that Troy had bought her. He had bought it and brought it to her the day after last week. The same time she came home and discovered Troy had painted her room pink again. He said he thought that she'd appreciate it since she was feeling better. And then he'd kissed her.

Yep, Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans were an item now.

The locket was gold, it was a small heart and inside she'd put pictures of her two best boys. Troy. And Ryan.

The entire week was spent with days at the basketball court, or the mall, and walking arm in arm, with his arm slung over her shoulder or her and Gabriella having kick fights on Chad and Troy's back. They went swimming in the Evans pool one of the days. It hadn't intended on being swimming but Troy and Chad pushed the girls in so that was a bit annoying. That evening as they all lay in the field next to the school Sharpay sighed contentedly. "You know guys. This week has been the best week of my life. I've really enjoyed it."

"Thanks Sharpay." Chad said with a smile and Gabriella giggled. She had been feeling good too.

"I'm glad." Troy said and kissed Sharpay gently.

"Ugh get a room you two." Chad said and feigned disgust.

"You're in it!" Troy joked and hit Chad playfully.

"This is a field!" Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Otherwise known as my house!" Sharpay protested before promptly making out with Troy.

_And when it rains  
On this side of town it touches, everything  
Just say it again and mean it, We don't miss a thing  
You made yourself look bad at the bottom of the blackest hole_

_And convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun  
Anymore_

But it was soon ruined by a drop of rain landing on them. And then the heavens opened. It just seemed to be like a bucket was being dropped on them. A really bug bucket. It went from being so calm, hot and humid, to a massive down pour. In the distance they could hear thunder.

"Well to me that sounds like time to leave!" Chad said as Troy and Sharpay jumped apart at the thunder. They all got to their feet and started to run through the field. Although they were at that point where they were so wet it didn't matter if they got wetter. Troy and Sharpay ran hand in hand, Gabriella was behind and Chad was in front, he got to the car the fastest and jumped inside.

"Hang on." Sharpay said just as they got to the roadside. "I always wanted to kiss in the rain." She said with a smirk and Troy kissed the tip of her nose.

"That sounds like a preposition." He said with a smirk and then leaned down and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her. Gabriella had by now made it to the car and her and Chad sat inside panting after the running.

"I am so out of shape." Chad groaned.

"_You're_ out of shape? I'm practically dying!" Gabriella exclaimed before they looked at Troy and Sharpay who were still passionately kissing.

"Oi!" Chad beeped the horn and the two lovers jumped apart and made to the car.

Once they were in Chad and Gabriella glared at them. "Coulda picked a better time."

_And oh oh, how could you do it?  
__Oh, I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, Oh, I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

They saw a fork of lightening and the unanimous groan ran through the car. "Ugh... I hate driving in storms." Chad muttered.

"Have you ever done it?" Gabriella asked.

"Well... no... but it looks like I'll hate it!"

They girls laughed and Troy shook his head in humour.

"Besides." Chad said, smugly, "The car is the safest place to be during a thunderstorm."

"Then why don't we wait it out?" Troy suggested.

"Are you kidding?!" Chad yelled so loud is voice cracked as he started the car, "I want to get home as soon as possible!"

"Awww is Chaddy scared?" Gabriella asked in a baby voice and Chad blushed before looking around.

"...No!"

They all laughed as Chad started to drive.

"We could all go to mine." Sharpay suggested. "My parents are gone for the weekend." They had seen Sharpay was feeling better and told her they were going for a break. A break from her she thought, but she hadn't asked.

"Sounds like a plan!"

They all got back there and went for separate showers. Sharpay and Gabriella were to sleep in her room and Chad and Troy in Ryans. It worked out fine, besides they had over 5 bathrooms so they all got to be in the shower at the same time.

_And when it rains,  
You always find an escape, just running away  
From all of the ones who love you__  
From everything  
You made yourself look bad at the bottom of the blackest hole  
And you sleep till May and you'll say that you don't wanna  
See the sun anymore_

Half an hour later they were all sat in the sitting room calmly watching tv on the large plasma screen the Evans had. Before they knew it, they were all sound asleep. It had been a really exhausting week. The tv got turned off by Chad who woke up and did so, before going back to sleep. Troy and Sharpay cuddled up on one couch, Chad on another and Gabriella on another.

Sharpay awakened half way through the night and groaned, stretching. She slowly got off the couch and rubbed her eyes. Going to grab her locket... Her locket. It was gone. She couldn't have lost it already! The last place she had it was at the field... Troy had kissed it. She had felt it snag on something as they got up but she didn't think it would have fallen off but it must have!

She felt her heart panicking, she wanted it so much, she needed that locket.

Slowly she snuck out the room and looked out the front door. It was still raining heavily, and thundering but there looked to be no lightening. She would just have to risk it. Running out, she got into her car and started it. She would get the locket, get home, shower, and go to bed, nobody would be any the wiser. Simple.

_And oh, oh how could you do it?__  
And oh, I, I never saw it coming__  
No, oh, I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

The drive there was alright. She went slowly and calmly but it wouldn't be long before they all woke up and she needed to be back as not to worry Troy so she started driving faster towards the end. As she got outside and ran into the muddy field she felt hope sinking, it had probably been beaten into the ground by now by the rain. Her heart sank but she ran to where they were lying anyway, it was muddy as she got down to her knee's and started searching.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on." She muttered to herself before feeling her fingers entangle onto something. A gold chain... with a locket! It was hers. She smiled and got up, going to put it on before a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightening made her jump out of her wits. Still she kept the locket in her hand and, covered in mud she ran back to the car, arms above her head as she went.

As she got back into the car, she looked at her cellphone to check the time and saw that she had a few missed calls from Troy... and her house.

_(Explain your time)  
(Take my time)  
Take these chances to turn it around  
Just take these chances we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around  
Just turn it around_

Troy slowly felt himself wake up as he went to snuggle into Sharpay and she wasn't there. It took a few moments to register that she'd gone. He walked up to her bedroom to check in case she'd gone to bed. And then felt panic sit in. Where had she gone? What if she'd been hurt?Or kidnapped! No.. surely he would have heard someone breaking in and kidnapping her. He ran back into the sitting room.

"Guys!" He shouted, waking up Gabriella and Chad.

"Ugh... what?" Chad asked and rubbed his eyes as Gabriella sat up and yawned into her hand.

"Sharpay's gone!" Troy panicked.

"What? She's probably gone to bed or something..." Chad groaned.

"No! I checked. She's not there. We need to search the house. I'll try calling her." Troy said quickly and Gabriella got to her feet.

"Whoa. What?" Chad asked.

He was useless. "Sharpay is gone now search for her!" Gabriella shouted.

Troy immediately started trying to call her mobile but he was getting no answer.

_No, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming  
No oh, how could you do it?  
And oh, I, I never saw it coming  
No, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming  
__No, Oh I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

Sharpay answered her phone as she was driving home. "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?!" Troy yelled into the phone.

"Relax, I'm just coming home." She said as she saw a fork of lightening that was probably too close.

"Sharpay, I don't like you driving in this weather. Stop the car and continue when it calms down a bit." Troy said worriedly, "Please?"

"No! I want to see you." She said and swerved into another main road to get to her house, her car slid along the slippery roads as she kept going faster and faster.

"I'll be home in two minutes!" She said.

"Sharpay stop the car!" Troy shrieked into the phone.

"No!" Sharpay yelled and spun the wheel around as the tyres started to slide along the road. She was going way too fast, the rain was beating down on the windscreen she could hardly see a thing. She hung up and threw her phone into the backseat before turning another corner.

That's when it happened. That's when she turned too fast at the same time as the lightening struck the tree beside her and it fell down onto her car with a loud crash, breaking through the windscreen and the roof, and completely crushing the front of the car.

_You can take your time  
Take my time_

* * *

**Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Ever! You are all going to hate me. That's it. THAT'S THE END. :) I might write an epilogue, if you guys ask me nicely... Otherwise the rest is up to your own imagination! I am now closing this story. So here are the replies to my last reviews:**

_Clotisy**: Sorry for the really long wait for this. I hope it was everything you hoped for. :) And yeah, a box of tissues would be handy to keep near your comp!  
**TeamTroypay08**: Thanks! I always put songs in this story.  
**Going2Alaska**: Haha you called California crappy?! I would kill to live there!  
**karshabs**: Did you like the surprise? :)  
**MichyMichi**: Actually yeah... I will change the rating, cause there's nothing M in it! I rated it as that at the beginning just in case.  
**Ashyy**: Awww I know, this has been the hardest story to write because of that.  
**XxHOUSEandHSMgirlxX**: Hope you liked it! And thank you so much.  
**Ocean-Laura**: Aw thank you very much! Haha -blush-  
**anon "pretty-princess"**: Awww sniff!**_

**And now a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

xBeautifulSoulx, Angel Of The Starz, numbuh550490, LanaLang79, OhMyJonasTheyAreHot, Breakin' Dishes, matau, Unlove You, Tammi92, Katie Loves Zashley

Dreamgurl68, charmarctravis, xamyxjx, poisonivykiss, AlwaysxAddicted, xofalling2deep, Mac'Squeaky, HelloLish, ascii27, The Summer Breeze, suitelifelover

0x-coming-for-you-0x, charz, Degrassi Is My Anti Drug, fibi3, Marianne Reznik, xNxOxLxIxVxE, marri, xoxROMANCEADDICTxox, LyndisMckay, AmyBratPricess123

everyday, **Clotisy**, Going2Alaska, TeamTroypay08, karshabs, Evane21, nrisley19892007, Drama4zashley-naley, lilchik1989, MichyMichi, Ashyy, XxHOUSEandHSMgirlxX, Pretty Princess

**Thanks again!**

**Sarah xox**


End file.
